1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D image processing method, and more particularly, to a 3D image processing method with a reduced ghost effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a 3D image processing method of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when a 3D display device 100 receives image data LR, an image processing unit 110 of the 3D display device 100 generates a left visual angle image L and a right visual angle image R according to the image data LR. Then, a display panel 120 of the 3D display device 100 displays the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R to be seen by a left eye and a right eye of a user respectively in order to form a 3D image visually.
There are two kinds of methods for displaying the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R by the 3D display device 100. In one method, the display panel 120 displays the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R simultaneously, and utilizes an optical polarization component for arranging a polarization direction of the left visual angle image L to be different from a polarization direction of the right visual angle image R, and a left eye and a right eye of a user can see the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R respectively through a pair of polarized glasses. In another method, the display panel 120 displays the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R sequentially, and the left eye and the right eye of the user can see the left visual angle image L and the right visual angle image R respectively through a pair of shutter glasses, which shutter a left glass and a right glass sequentially.
However, the above 3D display methods might generate ghost images due to wrong shuttering timing or poor polarization ability, such that a ghost effect arises, where the left eye sees the right visual angle image R partially or the right eye sees the left visual angle image L partially. Consequently, the user will see one object has two edges.